The subject technology generally relates to managing a power mode of an electronic device, and in particular, relates to managing a power mode of an electronic device based on a proximity to a mobile electronic device.
An electronic device in an off-power mode can take a long time to power up. Time cost associated with powering up the electronic device results in a loss of work productivity. However, maintaining the electronic device in an on-power mode is not energy efficient.